Simply Me
I, Daniel E. Dougherty, support the age of Modern Progressivism. I consider myself an Intellectual, supporting modern science and logic. I support the beliefs of Humanism, the belief that humans must help each other in order to keep a productive society. I believe in the advancement of technology and that it will help humans grow and even colonize other worlds. I am a Democratic Socialist, and believe in a government that helps the people, is equal, and corporations do not have all the power. That includes free healthcare and education (such as in Sweden or Denmark). I do not support the 2-Party system of American politics. I believe in no party, a government that simply provides structure (laws, etc.), equality and protection. I find a interest in politics and economics. I support LGBT and Abortion (they seem gross to me, but they should be equal). Bernie Sanders is one of my favorite political figures. I love history. I do not like a specific part of history, but more the structure of history itself. I am a Evolutionist and research prehistoric Earth (such as the Stone Age and prior). I have a interest in medieval/middleages history, but find ancient history (Egypt, Sumerian) more productive. Instead of focusing on one specific part of our history, I look at the basis. The concept itself. Karl Marx and Che Guevara are some of my favorite historical figures. I find an interest in philosophy and martial arts, as well as music. I consider myself a personal philosopher (it comes with age however). Krav Maga is my favorite martial art. I take Karate as it is available only. I do workouts and try to stay fit. I stray from candy. As for music, as I said before, I do not like any specific type of thing, as long as it is good. However, I find myself more indelved into 1960s-1980s music. I am learning to play guitar and I also wish to learn piano. They are both successful instruments and can lead to a career. I am not much of a singer, but I teach myself to get better. I may even join a band one day. I define a friend as someone who you know sort of personally. One who actually cares and somewhat understands you. A friend. I dislike ignorance. I dislike when people claim they "know me" personally yet they simply don't. I begin to ignore someone when they become a constant bother, and are arrogant or ignorant. I consider myself kept to myself and quiet. At least, in school I do. Most kids in school do not care for anything the same as I do (politics, etc). I'd know that. Most of them are teenagers, and we know how they are. I dislike the term 'spoiled' or 'teenager'. I am also prone to being called lazy or spoiled. They are all inadequate terms when used against me. As I said before, I love technology and its modern progression (though it does have its downsides, such as obesity, but that can be fixed). I like video games as well. I do not play them too much but I consider RPGs, such as Elder Scrolls, my favorite. I love Elder Scrolls because of the realism. The expertly crafted beautiful landscapes, people, elements and such, all through a simple computer. I love adventure and action, especially in great lands with all kinds of different people, cultures and more. I also like Mario games in terms of strategy and colorful fun. I understand life is short, and time does not help extend it. I simply believe in living out my conciousness before my inevitable death. And while I am alive, I do not wish to live a normal, generic life. I want to be big, productive, and make a change when I can. There are no "can'ts" or "never"s. Only the future, and I plan to live, in an equal, efficient, progressive world. Those are my thoughts and opinions. How about you? "Keep moving forward." -- Walt Disney Category:August 28 2014